


Hopeless

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [8]
Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, Hurt/No Comfort, Love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Prompt 1.: I thought you knew. Nilin loved too much, too deeply. She thought it obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Neo Paris burns, fueled by thousand broken dreams. Neo Paris howls with cries of thousand broken souls. The world built on dreams is crumbling. She knocked the house of cards with her own hands and didn’t expect the avalanche of consequences. 

She knows she waged a war against the Big and Bad. She knows it won’t simply end with Edge. There were too many pieces moved, too many pawns that followed the fallen king. She knows the rebellion Edge created, the one she holds close to her heart, turned bloody. She has to. She has eyes. 

She also has hope. Naïve, childish hope that some people would live forever. 

Bad Request.

Tommy.

Edge. 

_Olga._

Olga, damnit.

She hopes with all her being because she cares, loves too much and too deep. 

Olga lies in all her glory on a cold floor, majestic and bright even in ultimate defeat. 

Nilin runs, clumsy and careless, ignorant of any more assailants that might be lurking around. 

Olga lies on a cold floor with a halo of blood around her head and she shouldn’t look so beautiful in such a broken state. 

“Olga, oh gods…” Nilin falls to her knees by Olga’s unmoving form. Her pants quickly soak up the blood and Nilin almost vomits at the metallic smell. It’s too strong.

It’s too red. 

“Nilin” Olga’s voice is barely a whisper, barely a breath. She still hears it and leans closer, meets Olga’s blue eyes with hope. 

There’s still so much hope in her.

“Olga, love, please stay with me” Nilin’s voice is shaking, just like her hands and she doesn’t know what to do. The adrenaline is making her panic. “It’s gonna be alright” 

“Nilin” Olga repeats her name, even softer than before. “I didn’t tell… David… but I have… have…”

“Olga, please don’t talk. Save your energy. You’ll tell me later. You have to tell me later” there’s no point in hiding the tears, when they roll freely down Nilin’s cheeks and fall forgotten on Olga’s hair. 

“I’m… sorry…” Olga coughs, blood is mixing with her saliva and even with all her hope, Nilin knows it is the end. How cruel. They only just got their beginning. “I don’t… want’o… leave you… ‘lone” 

“Then stay with me” Nilin cries. “Don’t leave me. Please, please!”

“I… love you” Olga smiles. Her lips are crimson from all the blood and this picture will haunt Nilin for years. She smiles back. She has to. “Had to… tell you… I’m… sorry…”

Olga dies with a soft breath, on a battlefield like a huntress that she was. 

Olga dies in the arms of her loved one, already following her lost husband. 

Nilin stays with cold, bloodied body, with tear-stained face and no hope left. 

“I thought you knew” Nilin whispers, unable to pull away from the corpse. “I thought you knew, I loved you too”

It’s another nightmare, another broken soul in a broken city. 

Another reason Nilin asks herself if it was all worth it. 

Dreams built on lies… Sometimes it’s better if they stay.


End file.
